It's okay
by Rome102
Summary: Bobby is having problems with losing his control, especially when it comes to ‘it’. Jack helps him.


Author: Rome

Title: **It's okay**

Rating: R (Sex)

Pairing: Bobby/Jack

Word Count: 811

Summary: Bobby is having problems with losing his control, especially when it comes to 'it'. Jack helps him.

Warnings: The characters aren't mine, money is not involved.

Bobby rolled onto his side, sliding down beside Jack. He breathed out, still stunned from the orgasm; his body burned from the inside. Jack bent over Bobby's chest, his hands in Bobby's hair. "I love you", he whispered. Bobby smiled, his body more relaxed. Jack's soft, red lips met Bobby's smooth skin, kissing and nipping his neck. "Jack…" Bobby started, too tired to continue. Jack raised himself, into a sitting position, placing his right leg over Bobby's hips and his left leg on the other side. He bent down, kissing Bobby harder and wilder. "Jack, stop" Bobby almost whispered before a moan stroke his lips. Jack knew what he wanted, and he was going to have it. He wanted to take Bobby, all of him, right here and right now. Bobby never let him do 'it', Jack knew it and respected it. But right now, he didn't care.

XX

Bobby wasn't gay; Jack knew that, which also was a reason why Bobby never let himself get 'fucked'. The other reason, Jack thought, was because Bobby hated losing control. He couldn't stand it, the one time Jack tried taking Bobby, he freaked out. It ended in Bobby slamming the door in his face. It hurt, but Jack understood it. When it came to this, he had to give Bobby the time he needed.

Jack had spent hours trying to figure Bobby out. The one minute he was joking about Jack being gay, the other minute he was death serious, almost afraid of saying the word. Jack never said anything, but he noticed Bobby had issues, not the kind of issues all the brothers had, but the kind of issues you don't talk about. At least not Bobby.

Bobby was alone most of his time, something that worried Jack. He didn't want to open, not to him, not to Ma and not to Jerry or Angel. Sometimes Bobby really looked like he wanted to say something, but just before he spoke; he closed his mouth again, and walked away. Or he just came with a smart ass comment.

It took Bobby over 11 years before he finally said something. Jack was home alone, Ma was out working and Jerry and Angel had moved out. Bobby came home from a hockey game, all beaten up, and probably drunk. Jack had come running to him, helping him carefully to his bed. It didn't take long before Bobby fell asleep; Jack looked down on his big brother, his violent crush. Jack knew that Bobby knew about the crush, he had probably always known.

Jack wasn't hard to read, and most important, he wasn't afraid telling. He had come to the point in life where he understood something. After living with Bobby, Angel and Jerry, Jack woke up one day and understood that life is short, he might be dead tomorrow. If he didn't make a move, he would never know, and besides what did he have to lose? Bobby wouldn't hate him, he was after all his brother, no matter how gay or stupid Jack might seem.

Jack reached out, his hand touching Bobby's cheek. "I love you" he whispered, controlling his urge to lie down beside Bobby and kiss him to death. Bobby opened his right eye, looking at Jack. "I know" he said, sleep in his voice. Jack's heart skipped a beat, "Yeah?" he said blushing. Bobby closed his right eye, a drunk smile across his face, "I love you too".

XX

Jack smiled, sending Bobby his puppy eyes. Without words they communicated, Jack sending Bobby a 'please… just once' stare. Bobby sighed, wanting to run away. What was he so scared for? Yeah, it was wrong, something that bugged him, but that was a bit too late now, wasn't it. And besides he had done it to Jack hundreds of times, it wouldn't hurt much, and Jack actually liked it. There he said it; Jack liked it. Bobby sighed again; deep down he was afraid he would like it too. He had never felt attracted to men, but Jack made him feel special. Made him feel free and comfortable, and most important, Jack loved Bobby being Bobby. He didn't have to act or change, something he loved, but something that scared him. Bobby paused his mind, when had Bobby Mercer ever been afraid before? Never, so why start now? Bobby looked up at Jack, his face shining more than thousand stars.

Bobby closed his eyes and swallowed. 'Okay' he said with his eyes, nodding carefully to Jack. Jack almost jumped, his eyes glowing, he was like a little kid on Christmas morning, waiting to open a big present.

"It doesn't hurt" Jack whispered, cheering Bobby on. For the first time, he was the one to take control.  
"Fuck you" Bobby moaned, "Just do it already"  
"Okay, cool…" Jack shined. Everything would be okay.


End file.
